Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Multiple Electricities
by meganrocks2452
Summary: What if one team of Wigglytuff's Guild had nothing to do with the future or the human world? What if they were equally as important in the saving of Time and Space? What if they didn't know what they were getting themselves into? Join Charge and Alec on there journey to keep time going.
1. Chapter 1

There was no point in staying home, so I went to Treasure Town to talk to my best friend Wila. She was a Mareep and she was also part of Wigglytuff's guild. I have always wanted to be part of it, but I didn't have a partner. I was a young and shiny Eevee with way to much family. I had aunts and uncles of every eeveelution. My mom was an Espeon and my dad was an Umbreon. My favorite uncle was a Jolteon and he was married to a beautiful Glaceon. They had two children named Kiki and May. Both of them were girls and we got along okay, but they always fought with each other.

Wila and I planned to meet each other at the beach. I always loved it there. The Krabbys always blew bubbles that sparkled over the water and the Wingulls flew across the sun so that you could see the rays of the sun dripping down to the sand.

I was at the beach and already the breeze tousled my hair playfully, and the water lapped hungrily at my paws. Since Wila wasn't at the beach yet, I decided to go for a swim. I leaped into the salty water. The freezing ocean immediately drenched my silver fur.

I heard a cheery laugh coming from the beach. I looked up and Wila was sitting there like she had been waiting for a while. I jumped out of the water and ran towards her. I sat down next to her keeping my distance. Since I was drenched and she was electric, I don't want to think about what would happen if I touched her.

I greeted her with a cheeky smile and wide eyes. She looked at me crazily and said "You're a freak."

"What was your first clue?" I asked.

"Well, when I first met you, you glared at me then broke into a smile and ran around me in circles."

"Good times…" I said looking up. Then we both broke out laughing.

"You're lucky you are part of Wigglytuff's guild" I said changing the subject, "I really want to go exploring anytime I want."

"Well, if you really want to, my partner has a brother that wants to go too. You can be partners with him, but he is really stupid so that is why I didn't tell you earlier." Willa replied.

"I think I can handle him." I said. After all, he can't be that bad. "Where can I find him?"

"You can find him somewhere around Chansey's daycare. He is a very stupid but very powerful blue Shinx. You should be able to find him as he is the only one who has his own room. Just ask Chansey where he is. He got put there when his brother joined the guild." She said looking concerned.

"Maybe I can finally move out of Mystifying Forest." I said relieved. Wila was starting to look really guilty.

I'm going to go talk to him" I said running to the town daycare.

. . .

Chansey greeted me with a warm smile and a lot of talking.

"Now who did you say you were looking for dear?"

"A blue Shinx? His brother is part of the guild North of here." I said still a little uncertain.

"Oh, you mean Alec? I will show you to his room." She said smiling.

His room was moderate size and was painted blue, black, and yellow. Very original. Who would have thought about those colors for a Shinx? He had a blue bed that was close to the floor. I don't know why, but Shinx are always afraid of height. He was sleeping on his bed. He was so adorable. He was quite small with an unusual tuft of black fur behind his ears.

"Alec dear… WAKE UP! I'm sorry Charge, but he is very hard of hearing when he sleeps."

Alec slowly opened his eyes and jumped at the sight of me, "Who the fuck is in my room!?"

Chansey got a hard look in her eyes.

"Alec! Watch your language!" she dragged Alec by his ears into the bathroom. While I waited beside his bed I could hear the tortured screams that came from the mouth that cursed me out earlier. When they came back, Chansey was smiling and Alec looked like he was going to throw up. His mouth was all covered with soap bubbles. My mom had threatened to do this with me, but I never cursed again so she didn't get the chance.

Alec rubbed the rest of the bubbles off with his star-tipped tail. He started talking to me like the whole episode hadn't even happened.

"Hello. Who are you and why are you in my room?" He said. Chansey had already left the room and he pulled out a few poffins from under his pillow. "Do you want one?"

"Sure." I said. I took a poffin from his paw. "My name is Charge and I was wondering if you would like to start an exploration team with me." I bit into the poffin and almost spit it back out.

"_Why the heck is this stale!? How can he eat these? This is just disgusting. I just had to suck it up and eat it. The food is probably going to be way worse at the guild._"I thought.

"Well since I want to get out of this hellhole…Of course I'll go with you!" He almost yelled. He quickly looked around him as if Chansey could possibly hear him from the lobby. Then he started trying to pack his items into his bed sheet. For the first time in a Shinx I saw his eyes flash a beautiful blue and silver.

"What happened to your eyes?" I asked.

"Oh, they do that when I'm excited." replied Alec, who was still trying to get everything to stay in the makeshift bag.

"Oh." I replied.

We had to go through Mystifying Forest to get my stuff. I lived on the seventh floor in a huge tree. Since the layout always changed, it was hard to find, but I had gotten used to it because I had to travel to Treasure Town a lot to see Willa.

I was surprised by how powerful Alec was. He was only at level seven and he knew Discharge, Spark, Thunder Fang, and Night Slash. I have no idea how he knows those moves since he is only at level 11. He survived my home land without a scratch, and I only happened to survive because I have lived here my whole life and everybody knows my seeing as there is only one Eevee family there. I am at level 15 and I know Iron Tail, Quick Attack, Curse, and Bite.

After a few Pokemon got KO'd they started talking to him like he was their friend. Typical Mystifying Forest residents.

"So, you come from Treasure Town?" asked my psychic mom. _Wait a minute…Doesn't she already know that. Why is she asking?_ _She is probably just being nice…but, she usually isn't nice to others who beat up her friends…_

"Yes. Charge and I are going to join the Guild there." said Alec.

"Well, keep her safe." My dad warned, "You shall die if she comes home crying."

"Umm… Dad? He isn't taking me on a date… we are just joining the guild." I barely made out holding back laughter.

"Oh, then, welcome to the family!" Dad suddenly cheering up.

"He still isn't dating me Dad." I repeated, letting my laughter tumble out of my mouth.

"Good for you. You are going to need a lot of apples to start out with. We stashed some apples and gummis inside. I'll go get them." Dad explained. He turned around and walked into our oak door.

"Well that was weird…" Alec muttered oblivious to my dad's words, "They didn't have any stale poffins… And he thought I was dating her!" Wow. He's a fast one.

Dad came back out with the gummis and apples. Wait a minute… did he seriously bring out a stale poffin!? Mom must have contacted him using her telepathy. Just than my adorable little sister came out.

"Are you honestly joining the guild?" She asked with wide eyes. She was not shiny like me; she was just a regular Eevee. Her name was Evaline. We just called her Eva for short.

"Of course I am, Eva!" I answered, "Just promise you, Mom, and Dad will come visit me all the time." I would really miss her. She was the only one who could bring out the child in me. She made me play a game with her where we would walk around the forest pretending we were famous explorers. She was the one who made me want to join the guild in the first place.

"Okay." She sniffled. She hugged me goodbye and so did my parents. Then we were off.

"We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz." sang Alec. I just stared at him. Nobody bothered us on the way home. He had already proved that he could beat all their asses despite his idiotness.

After what seemed like forever, we were finally in front of Wigglytuff's Guild. I was shaking in my fur. Alec looked terrified, so I stepped up first.

"Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected! Whose footprint? Whose footprint? The foot print is Eevee's! The footprint is Eevee's!" Shouted a voice from below, "Who is with you? Who is with you?"

"Okay, time for you to step up Alec." I said. He stepped up to the grate looking confused.

"Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected! Whose footprint? Whose footprint? The footprint is Shinx's! The footprint is Shinx's! You don't seem bad. Come on in!" shouted the same voice.

For the first time, I stepped into the place that I had always dreamed of entering.


	2. Chapter 2

When we stepped into the now-open gateway, I couldn't speak. On the inside, we were in a small room with a yellow ladder going down into a bright room. Alec and I climbed down into the bright room. Surprisingly, there was grass there. There was a huge window on the side of the wall that was most likely the source of the light. We were greeted by a cheery, bird-like pokemon. I immediately didn't like him.

"Hello, my name is Chatot. I am the brains for the guild and also Wigglytuff's right hand pokemon. If you are here to Join the guild and become an apprentice than welcome! If you're here to try to sell us stuff interview us, or try to tell us that our guild isn't 'healthy enough for apprentices' you can leave now." Chatot challenged.

"We're here to join the guild." I said cautiously. For some reason, I didn't want to get on this one's bad side.

"Good choice." He looked suspicious. He led us down one more floor and to a room near the back. We were greeted by a pink Wigglytuff who acted like there wasn't anything wrong with time. We would learn only later that time could get much worse.

"Friendly Friends! Yay! Friendly Friends want join our guild, Chatot!" Wigglytuff said turning to Chatot. Chatot muttered something under his breath that sounded like "Who doesn't?"

Wigglytuff handed us our starter kit and watched expectantly as we opened it. The first thing that came out was our Wonder Map. The other things we found in there were our badge and room key. In our treasure bag, there were two bandanas. One was yellow and another was a purple that was the exact same color as my eyes. I quickly grabbed the purple one from the ground.

"Haha you snooze you lose." Alec teased, dangling his yellow bandana from his paw, not making any sense since I was pretty happy with my bandana. I tied my bandana around my right ear, and Alec tied his around his tail. An apple, an oran berry, a White Gummi, and a Yellow Gummi fell out. I gave the Yellow Gummi to Alec and kept the white one for myself.

Wigglytuff seemed satisfied. Chatot was pretty quick to dismiss us. He kept shoving us out the door and then slammed the door in our faces.

Alec didn't seem to mind at all. We ran to our room. Our room was right next to the room at the end. Should be easy enough to remember. After we dropped off all of our stuff, we went out into the commons to meet the other apprentices.

"You finally joined!" Wila said cheerfully, "I would like to introduce you to Spark, my partner." Spark was a Shinx. He was shiny like me, and had a smart looking face. It's hard to explain. He looked nice and smart at the same time.

"Well hello. How did you and Wila meet in the first place since you guys live in different places?" Spark asked.

"Well I was visiting my uncle, who is a Jolteon." I explained.

"Oh. " Spark said

Just then, a Skitty scampered up and sized up Alec. She got a weird look on her face and then turned to me.

"Since I don't see you as a threat, I won't try to fight with you over…" She glared at Alec, "Whoever he is."

"Ummm…Thanks?" I said confused.

"You're welcome! You know the popularity rules right?" She asked.

"Umm…What?" I said still confused.

She sighed. Then she handed me a piece of paper and walked off.

The paper was all covered in lip marks and signatures of Charm and another signature I think said Pecha. The paper was a list of very unreasonable rules.

You will always let me speak first.

Never question me.

If there is a new recruit, always move out of my way when I come over to judge them.

If I am picking on somebody, don't get in the way (I know how you work. You would rather get picked on than somebody else yadda, yadda, yadda. So if you break this rule, than I will just torture them more J)

If I say you aren't a threat, that means it's possible to get on my good side, but feel free to take that as an insult.

I always get whatever I want.

I will add onto this as needed.

Team Heart:

Charm, and Pecha

"Charm is the Skitty that was so kind as to introduce herself." Said Spark.

"Well than, who's Pecha?" I asked

Just then the dinner bell rang and nobody had the chance to answer my question. Everybody knew where to sit except for Charm, who was flitting from seat to seat flirting with all the jocks and hotties. I didn't see any Pecha around.

We ate our dinner like we would never eat again. It wasn't actually that bad compared to what I thought it would. It mainly consisted of apples and Gummis. Charm found her way over to us and talked to us like she was our best friend.

"See that team over there? Well they're Mist and Luster, a.k.a Team Skyline. They're the legendary Latios and Latias. I hate them. I'm giving the assignment to Charge and Alec to keep them away from me. What is your team name, hon?" this isn't what I was expecting.

"Team Galaxy." I answered.

"Cool name! Ours is Team Heart, but unfortunately Pecha is sick." She got a sad look on her face.

We went back to our room. It would be the first night we spent at the guild. I wanted to get a good night's sleep for the first impression we would have to make at the guild tomorrow. Of course, Alec was trying to talk to me.

"Do you want a poffin? I only have two more." He asked.

"NO! GO TO SLEEP!" I yelled.

I had almost nodded off to sleep when he said, "I'm thinking of an animal. It lives near the ocean."

"That's nice. Now go to sleep." I said.

"Guess first."

"Krabby."

"Yes."

Alec wouldn't stop talking so I nodded off to sleep to his blabbering.

''GET OUT OF BED! YOU HAVE BEEN IN THERE FOREVER!" shouted an unknown source. A purple pokemon came in with a body that was made out of a mouth. We had met him yesterday at dinner. He was the one everybody called Loudred. We stumbled out of bed and walked out to the commons. Charm flashed me a snobby smirk, and Pecha was still nowhere to be seen. Maybe Pecha wasn't really sick. Chatot gave us evil glares and carried on.

"ONE, DON'T SHIRK WORK! TWO, RUN AWAY AND PAY! THREE, SMILES GO FOR MILES!" everyone yelled.

"Okay, everybody! Time to get to work!" Chatot announced.

"HOORAY!" everybody yelled. Everybody scattered to do various jobs. As we wandered off, Chatot called us back.

"Where are you two going?" as we stared giving him dumb glances, he hopped towards the ladder.

"Well, don't just stand there! Follow me." Chatot ordered.

"Stranger danger." Alec mumbled under his breath. We followed him up the ladder and to the left side of the room. Chatot showed us a bulletin board with a list of requests posted on. He picked off the easiest and most boring job and handed it to Alec. Alec took it from him and stared at it blankly.

"You really don't know how to read Alec?" I turned from him and turned it the right way, since Alec had it upside down.

Help! I need to deliver a letter to someone, but she lives at the bottom of Beach Cave!

If you deliver the letter, I will give the most generous of rewards!

All you need to do is deliver the letter I have to Shellos.

Phanphy

"Really?" I said, "Do we really have to deliver a letter that somebody else is too lazy to walk down five floors?"

"Well, yes. In order to weed out the teams who aren't willing to do the boring work, this is what it has come to. Just do those jobs, you will be rewarded and you will also get to go on the expeditions and other fun things." He replied.

I sighed. "Come on Alec." I turned and climbed up the ladders and walked out the door. We walked down to the beach where Wila and I had our visit a few days ago. We walked into the cave and quickly scouted all five floors and the pit, where we met Shellos. We were sent back to the guild. The sad thing is that we didn't even earn a lot of experience points.

When we were in front of Phanphy, he was ecstatic.

"You guys made it! I am so grateful! Please except these items as a reward." He gave us a reviver seed, a gray gummi, and a max elixir. "Oh, I'm so sorry I can't give you more, but this is all the Poke I have right now." He gave us 3000 Poke.

"Oh my gosh we're rich, Alec! I can't believe we are rich. After only one mission! Just imagine how rich we'll be after doing missions like these every day!" I shrieked. Chatot stood in the corner until Phanphy left.

"Now, hand over the money. Since most of it belongs to the guild, you only get so much of it." Chatot said, hopping out of the corner.

"Okay!" Alec said and handed over the money like he wasn't handing over his life. I sat there with an unbelieving look on my face. How could they just take most of our money? It wasn't them that did the work!

Chatot handed back 300 out of the 3000 poke we deserved. He dismissed us for the rest of the day. We headed to the commons area to talk to the other teams. The good thing was that Team Heart wasn't there. Team Skyline was the first team in sight so we just went up to them to talk.

"Hello." said the Latios, "my name is Luster. My sister's name is Mist."

"So, Team Heart told us you were the legendary Latios and Latias." Alec said

"Yeah, we are known by many pokemon because our parents are helpers in time and space. We joined the guild because we kept getting in the way. Now who are you?" Mist asked.

"I'm Charge, and this is my partner, Alec. We're Team Galaxy."

"Well, it's nice to meet you. How are you handling Team Heart?" she said.

"Well, Charm ordered us to keep you guys away from them, so just stay away from them." Alec said, not thinking of being nice about it.

Luster snorted, "Like we would go anywhere near those two bitches."

Just then, Chimeco came out and rang the dinner bell. After not doing all that much work, I never would have thought that I would be hungry, but both mine and Alec's stomach growled on our way to the mess hall. After dinner, we went to bed. I once again fell asleep to Alec's blabbering.

The next morning, I met Team Heart's other half. She was a Clefairy, and I was right. She hadn't been sick. It turns out that she was going on a two-day date with an Abra. They had gone to a place called Brine Cave where they had done things that no 10 year olds should do. Charm was jealous about Pecha going with her boyfriend while she had to stay at the guild, but she had stuck to her promise and told everybody that she was sick.

When Chatot heard about this, he was pissed (I have grown a more dirty vocabulary from being around Alec). He wouldn't let them eat dinner, made them take all the jobs nobody else wanted to take, and wouldn't let them keep any of the rewards. He put them under some sort of house arrest where a Pokemon named Sunflora had to room with them and make sure they aren't doing anything bad. Sunflora wasn't pleased by this and had her own roommate, Chimeco, help babysit.

Charm had tried to use attract on all of us, so Chatot past around health seeds to all of the males so they could keep from being infatuated. Alec was having a hard time with that one. He immediately swallowed the health seed. After a few more tries, he figured out that he had to keep chewing until he was out of earshot of Charm.

We finished a few jobs today, and then went to dinner. At dinner, everybody was talking about evolution. We would normally go to Luminous Spring to evolve, but recently it stopped working. Most everybody only needed to level up. Others needed items. I was one of those that needed items. Evolution for an Eevee is one of the biggest choices in their life. An Eevee can evolve into seven different forms with different elemental powers. There was Umbreon: Dark, Espeon: Light, Vaporeon: Water, Flareon: Fire, Jolteon: Electric, Glaceon: Ice, and Leafeon: Grass. There might be more but they are yet to be discovered. You can't be near your rival for long periods of time, but since Umbreon and Espeon aren't exactly rivals, they can be together.

There were some pokemon who had to go through two evolutions like Alec and Wila. Everybody seemed really excited about evolving. We all went to bed with a smile on our faces. Team Spark came to our room for a game of truth or dare.

"Charge, Truth or Dare?" Wila asked starting the game.

"Dare." I said.

"I dare you to go wake up Chatot, then run back here as fast as you can."

"Ok." Yay. An excuse to piss Chatot off.

I sneeked out of the room and out to the commons. I reflexively looked both ways. I came face to face with a wide-eyed Wigglytuff. I screamed. He then snored and I knew he was asleep. While my adrenaline was racing, I ran all the way up the two ladders without getting exhausted.

I found Chatot sleeping soundly on the top of the ladder. I threw a small rock at him. He woke up quickly. I barely had enough time to jump down. I'm assuming Chatot went back to sleep because he didn't look down. I quickly went back to my group and we laughed it off. Alec and I soon went back to our dorm to go to sleep. I once again fell asleep to his babbling.

**A/N: Well hello there! I was hoping to do a story that interacted with Keyla 05's story: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: The Mystery Star. Some of the things i write, like in the next chapter, Team Galaxy will see Rezi and Charge will have a dream about Starlette.**


	3. Chapter 3

"UP AND AT EM'! IT'S MORNING!" Loudred yelled. I sat up and stretched. I looked over to see Alec attempting to do a flip. He jumped and I watched as he face planted into the hay that was our beds.

"Ow…" he mumbled. I laughed slightly and pulled him by his tail to morning assembly before he could severely injure himself. After the cheer Chatot called us over for our assignment.

"Can you go check when the Kecleon's are planning to stock the rare items? I heard that they will do that every few years near Christmas." He said sternly, like he needed this information.

"Umm… What is the date today?" I asked. I usually remember what the date is, but waking up this early is really messing up my schedule.

"Oh, it's November 14th. While you're at your job, get as many big apples as you can. We need some for Thanksgiving. Now hurry up!" He handed us the money and we left for Treasure Town. We saw a scared-looking Riolu buy an apple from the shop and take off towards Sharpedo's Bluff.

"Who was that?" I asked the green Kecleon quizzically. I hadn't seen that pokemon around here, and he looked weathered and scrawny, like he had been homeless for a few weeks. He seemed about a year younger than me.

"We don't know actually. He is fairly new and doesn't talk. He just points to whatever he wants. He seems like a nice young boy so we give him what he desires since he doesn't have the money."

Suddenly a picture of him running into a bush on Sharpedo's Bluff sprang in my mind. I got the psychic trait from my mother so things like that happen a lot. I frowned and thought that a bush was not enough shelter for anybody.

I bought as many big apples as I could and asked the question. When Alec turned to leave, I grabbed his ear and led him the other direction.

"Not yet." I muttered. I dragged him to Sharpedo's Bluff and took out our money. I put a pile of coins on the bush. The money sank through and I heard a clang come from at least 10 feet below. I smiled to myself. So the kid did have a home. I dumped the rest of our coins onto the bush and all of them sank through.

"Now we can leave." I told Alec. We raced back to the guild. We tied, but I was more out of breath than Alec was. We entered the gates and told Chatot what we found out. He took the apples and carefully handed them to Chimeco.

"Before you leave, follow me real quick." He ordered. We followed him up to the job room, and to a secret door. He looked around to see if anyone was looking before he went in. We followed his lead and looked around before we scrambled inside. The room wasn't anything much. It had a window on the side that barely supplied enough light for me to see Chatot.

"I need you two to go on a secret mission that I will trust no one else with." He said, "This trapdoor will lead you to a dungeon." He pointed down. I could barely see the trapdoor in the dim light.

He continued, "I don't trust anyone else with it because it is something personal and the others seem like they would want to use it themselves. Before I tell you anymore, you must accept the mission." He said.

I looked at Alec. He was staring in awe at Chatot. If we did this mission, that would get us on Chatot's good side. I didn't particularly think that I was ready for this job though. We had only gone into mystery dungeons a few times, and I don't know what I am getting myself into. But, then again, if we actually did this, Chatot will give us the best of rewards. We would get a lot of experience and if it took a few days, we wouldn't have to wake up to Loudred.

"Yes. We'll do it." Alec declared before I could answer myself. Chatot let out his breath that he had apparently been holding.

"Good. Okay, what I need you to do, first, is open your Wonder Map." I took the map out of our bag and opened it up. He quickly looked over it and pointed to a small island that you wouldn't have seen if you hadn't already known it was there. "There is a Pokemon there that sells artifacts. She has been preparing an artifact for me for a couple of years now. Give her this piece of paper, and she will give you the artifact. Her name is Ms Zaya." I stared confusedly at him.

"Why couldn't you have sent someone else?" I asked.

"Well, time is terrible in that place. In fact, there is no time. If you are stupid enough to ask what time it was, people would say now. If you would ask where it was, people would say here. Everybody else is freaked out by time going wacko so I don't think that it would be a good thing to send them there, but you don't. Also, a few minutes could pass by in that time, or a few years. The only way of communicating with someone on the outside is by using telepathy which is nearly impossible to learn. Everything you need will be provided for you. There are no mystery dungeons so you won't have to worry about fighting." He handed us the paper and ushered us down the dark hole.

It felt like an hour had gone by before we finally land into the soft cushion of grass, but when we looked up, it was only 20 feet up where Chatot was closing the trapdoor. I looked around, and the place that I saw reminded me of something that I read. _Wonderland. _I recalled. I reminded myself that my parents had kept a few items from when our ancestors partnered up with humans.

The place we were in had dozens of brilliant orange flowers shaped like raindrops scattered throughout the field. Glittering silver treetops smiled at me from above. the dull purple grass that cushioned us started tickling my feet as I stood up to wonder at the beauty. The stars gazed down at me from their place high above with the bright white moon that cast a warm glow on all of the colorful objects below. The aroma of warm apple pie tempted me to the village about a mile away. I looked around to see Alec staring in awe at a butterfly landing on his nose. He shook his head violently and I giggled cheerily.

We walked slowly to the village so we could enjoy the scenery along the way. In the village there was a huge bonfire that lit up the surrounding cottages. I looked around and saw signs that signified the kind of things they sold in the store. There was a grocery store, a pet store, a toy store, and an alchemy store. There was also a store that seemed like it sold random and useless items. I guessed that that was the place we were looking for.

"Well, I think this is the place we are supposed to go." I said turning to Alec, who was making funny faces at the tiny rodents up for adoption. "ALEC!"

"The voices! They have come baaaaccckkk!" he wailed covering his ears. I sighed and grabbed his tail and dragging him into the store. A Mismagus looked up from her writing.

"Look, I'm sorry but I don't have the patients for working with foolish children who have no idea what they are working with." She pointed to the door, "Now, leave."

"We came here for someone else." I said and handed her the piece of paper that Chatot had given us at the beginning.

"Ooooh. You kids are an exploration team at Wigglytuff's Guid. Please excuse my behavior. Too many unsatisfied kids turning themselves into frogs." She shoved all of her paperwork aside and placed a fist-sized blue orb on the desk. We stared at it in awe as the white froth swirled around. She wrapped the orb with bubble wrap which I knew the other teams would be over joyed with when I brought that home. She put it in a red velvet box that you would use to propose to someone, just 10 times that big. She gave the box to us with a smile on her face and pointed to a small hole in the corner of the room.

"There is another hole you can use which will lead you to Sharpedo's Bluff. We thanked her and quickly sank down the hole. Ii found it weird that to get here you had to go down, and to get back youalso had to go down. We surfaced near the bush and turned around as the entire hole disappeared like it had never been there. We skipped our way through town and entered the guild. Chatot gave us a relived smile and told us to meet with him at dinner.

We quickly got our food and met Chatot and Wigglytuff out in the commons.

"It's been a about ten months since you were here and people were starting to get really worried. There is also a new member at the guild named Bidoof. He is a major rookie and very clumsy. So did you have any troubles?" Chatot said. I had been gone for ten months!?

We unwrapped the beautiful blue orb and placed it on the ground for him to see. He stared yearningly at it. He poked it and it did absolutely nothing.

"She didn't make it right?" Wigglytuff asked.

"No that's not it. She had a few years." Chatot said. He looked at me. "I think its because I am not the chosen one. Charge, try poking the orb."

I cautiously poked the orb and It started to glow very brightly. Chatot, Wigglytuff, and I all shielded our eyes but Alec stared at it in wonder. I slowly let my eyes adjust to the light before I brought my arms down. Chatot poked it and it went back to normal, then he and Wigglytuff shared a glance.

"Okay, go eat dinner and then go to sleep." Chatot said. I knew he wasn't telling us something but I obeyed anyways. It stormed terribly that night. There was lightning everywhere and the grate in front had to be covered up so we wouldn't get flooded.

…

That night I had a strange dream. There were four humans smiling and laughing as they sat next to each other looking towards a weird device. One of the girls had her elbows on another girl's head. The two others were on either side. I couldn't make out much, but the girl in the middle was as clear as day. Her blazing red hair swirled around her pale white face and her neon green eyes shone out at me like a full moon in the night sky. She seemed mock annoyed that her friend was using her as an arm rest. There was a bright flash then everything seemed to go dark. Suddenly the place they had occupied only seconds earlier was vacant and a Grovyle ran past the bench with the red head and a tiny pink pokemon. A few seconds after they ran by, six Sableye and a Dusknoir came into my field of vision. My dream took me to a new place. It was once again light, but just barely. There was the legendary Dialga in his home. His home started to crumble then fell down. All of a sudden the world plunged into darkness.

Alec woke me up by shaking me and saying that Googlethorpe hadn't eaten his pineapple this morning.

"What the hell!?" I yelled at him, clearly annoyed that he had disrupted my slumber.

"Well you kept yelling 'The fate of the past life is not up to you, Dusknoire. They will stop you and you will disappear.' And then you said 'I will miss you but this is for the best' as if in chant." He said.

"Well, I had a weird dream. And what were you saying about Googlethorpe and pineapples?" I asked.

"Well, goodnight!" He said then walked out of the room. I caught up to him.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Outside." He replied nonchalantly.

"It's storming outside. Why the hell would you want to do that?" I asked, but by that time, he had already maneuvered around Chatot on the top rung and looked down at me.

"Are you coming or not?" He whispered down. I sighed and climbed my way up the ladder. The front door was closed so I don't know how he could possibly get out. I looked at him as he jumped onto a platform that I hadn't noticed before and then climbed out one of the holes that were the eyes. I found a rope ladder that I could use to get on the platform and jumped outside. I forgot that there was nothing to catch me and plummeted towards the ground where Alec was. He caught me and put me down than ran off to treasure town. I followed him into the rain. He turned around with a sparkle in his eyes used slam into a puddle to splash me. I laughed and splashed him back.

"Wait a minute… Alec, what did you trade in to get slam?" I asked knowing that all of his moves were more powerful than slam.

"Discharge." He said than splashed me again.

"You are a fucking idiot!" I squealed then splashed him. Laughing, I took off running across town. He quickly caught up to me and tackled me into a puddle.

"Oh, it's on now!" I yelled using iron tail to splash water onto Alec. We both laughed and splashed each other until sunrise.

"Oh crap, we better get back before they realize we're missing." I said and took off running for the guild's doors.

"Wait, I know a secret way in through a room net to ours. We rounded the back of the guild with barely any land that we both had to walk on two feet. He showed me some pegs that he we could jump from to get to the window. Scared for my life, I jumped from peg to peg as fast as I could to get it over with. We shook ourselves dry in that room so nobody would know that we were outside, then we went to our room and pretended to sleep.


End file.
